Unnamed IKS Varchas personnel
This page lists and describes unnamed Klingons from the crew of the . Bridge officers In addition to commander Kaaj and his senior officers (Kir], Kolj, Virka), the bridge of the Varchas was manned by at least five other Klingons during the attack on the Pharos siteworld in 2254. Three of these men manned a larger console bank at the rear of the bridge, while two more held positions at the side of the bridge. After a battle with the a member of the crew reported to Kaaj that more Federation ships were on the way, and that they would soon be outgunning; prompted Kaaj to order a retreat. ( ) Pharos assault squad When Kaaj had his men board the Project Pharos he sent a team of at least five men. The team secured the facility and corralled the Starfleet engineering teams posted there. When the USS Enterprise was sent to investigate the lack of communications from the facility a six-man landing party beamed down, and quickly found itself under attack from the Klingons. The Klingons injured Cayman and Ensign Raeger before Number One devised a plan; she had the Enterprise transport Yeoman Dermot Cusack and herself behind the Klingon force, and with the element of surprise was able to quickly eliminate them. ( ) Prairie assault squad one When Kaaj was hunting for Christopher Pike after his shuttlecraft crashed on the planet Prairie he sent two assault squads to track him down. The first squad, of at least four men, homed in on a comm signal from the harvester rig Sholakov, and attacked it. However Pike was not there, he had been rescued by the crew of the rig Rostok, from where Claire Thorn watched (with binoculars) as the Klingons attacked the Sholakov. ( ) Prairie assault squad two When Kaaj was hunting for Christopher Pike after his shuttlecraft crashed on the planet Prairie he sent two assault squads to track him down. The second squad, of at least five men, led by a Klingon with a thick beard, made their way to the harvester rig Rostok, where Pike had taken shelter. Pike, and the former Starfleet officer Claire Thorn (who worked on the Rostok), fought off the Klingons long enough for Pike to make an escape on a skimmer. Thorn was knocked unconscious by one of the Klingons as Pike got away, but survived the attack. ( ) Toth's assault squad When Christopher Pike evaded Kaaj's first set of assault squads on Prairie and got away from the harvester rig Rostok, Kaaj deployed a third squad. The squad was led by , with at least three other men, who hid in the corn fields to shoot down Pike in his skimmer. When the squad was unable to locate Pike after he crashed Kaaj had Virka lock on to Toth's comm signal and blanket the area from orbit. Toth and his men were incinerated, but Pike just managed to escape. ( ) Temazi infiltration team When Kaaj attempted to secure the weapon from the planet his team consisted of himself, Virka, and at least three other men. At least two of these men disguised themselves as Temazi and went with Kaaj and Virka to the temple where they encountered Pike, also in disguise. After Kaaj attacked Pike their alien origins were identified by the Temazi, who launched the Thanatos weapon to destroy them. The Starfleet and Klingon teams made their escape together aboard a , but were followed into space by the weapon. Above the planet vessels of Kaaj's enemies led by Kharg waited, and fired on shuttle, which only narrowly escaped. ( }}) Connections Unnamed category:klingon military personnel category:lists of unnamed characters